maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Lotus/Monster
Battle Lotus is a level 210 enemy that is one of the strongest bosses in the game, succeeding Magnus , Cygnus and Chaos Root Abyss bosses. Players attempting to fight him must be at least level 190 or higher and must have completed the Black Heaven storyline; there is a 30 minute cooldown before you can reenter the boss fight and he can be defeated once per week. He has three phases with a 30 minute timer. Each player has 5 lives in the battle, and the map has a potion cooldown of 5 seconds. Players who are killed will respawn at the center of the ground in phase 1 and at the left end in other phases. Since V patch, all phases of lotus can be bound. Phase 1 Lotus appears in a tank submerged in liquid. There are 4 platforms, with portals that can be used to teleport from one end of the map to the other. Laser Beams: The tank shoots 4 perpendicular lasers from the middle of the area that slowly rotate; it instantly kills any player that touches it and can change direction or change speed (In Easy Mode, the lasers are slower and not automatically lethal). All player re-spawns happen below the laser core so a player could die as soon as they come back, but this can be prevented using the Resistance Link skill Spirit of Freedom. Falling Machinery: Similar to Magnus's Meteors, large chunks of machinery fall that deal 10%, 20%, or 30% of the player's total HP. In Normal Mode, fallen machinery stuns players for 3 seconds except the smallest one, while in Hard Mode all fallen machinery stuns. Status resistance is important here as it reduces the duration of the stun; otherwise players will get killed by the incoming laser beams. Self Destructive Robots: Four robots also spawn which float to the nearest player and explode, inflicting 10% max HP damage and key-reverse (green), slow (yellow), seal (blue), or stun (red) status regardless of immunities or buffs. The key here is to avoid attacked by the mobs and keep hitting the laser core. Bad status duration can be reduced by potentials and status resistance, but it can't be reduced to less than 1 second. Certain classes can use teleport skills (Magician's Teleport, Phantom's Penombre, Dawn Warrior's Equinox Slash, Blaze Wizard's Flashfire, etc.) to pass through the lasers, and Mechanics can use their skill Open Portal: GX-9 to provide additional portals to all team members. Phase 2 The second phase destroys the stasis tank and has Lotus involved in the battle, altering the area to an open field with no platforms. Lotus has no touch damage and only has four attacks. Knockback : A simple forward attack with mid range and high knockback regardless of stance. Can knock off players on platforms during Lightning terrain attacks. Tractor beams: Three tractor beams knock players upward but deal no damage Flame spheres: Blue spheres that grow in size and bounce around the area at a 45 degree angle when it hits the floor, walls, or top. Deals 20% of max hp. Lighting terrain: Four red platforms fall, platforms that hit players are destroyed and stuns the player while the rest can be stood on, blue ground lightning appears shortly and deals 70% max HP damage repetitively to all players standing on the ground. Lightning attacks are blocked by Magic Guard and other similar skills, certain classes can use their floating/flying skills to avoid the lightning. Falling Machinery: Similar to phase 1, but with a new type of debris: Megaroid, inflicting 50% max hp of damage. Teleport: Lotus teleports to a specific player. Phase 3 Once Phase 2 is completed, Lotus will burst with power, demolishing the battlefield and leading to Phase 3: a much stronger, enraged Lotus. Knockback: Similar to phase 2. Falling Machinery: A new kind of debris falls: the Pulverizer, which instantly kills players being hit. Avoid being knock-backed by lotus into the Pulverizer. Flame Spheres: the blue spheres are changed to orange ones, the orange spheres deal 30% max HP damage, when the sphere bounces, 30% max HP damage are applied again to all players being hit. Tractor Beams : Similar to phase 2, green tractor beams recoloured to orange. Suction: short-ranged vacuum that pulls players toward him, deals no damage Vacuum plate: Green vacuum plate on the ground that applies weak and slow status while inside the plate Lightning terrain: Similar to phase 2, Ground lightning strike after fallen platforms becomes purple and deals 85% max HP damage. Dark Shock Bombs: Lotus now has an ultimate skill, he floats to the air and drop 10 dark shock bombs consecutively on the ground that cause eruptions. The eruption instantly kills players being hit. Indicators appear where the shock bombs drop so players can dodge the eruptions. Bishop's skill "Holy Magic Shell" can be used to block the eruption's damage. Teleport: Similar to phase 2 NOTE: Like Magnus, Lotus has enrage mode which can be happened when any party members do not hit Lotus for longer than a minute. During his enrage mode, the following message will appear: "Black Heaven Core/Lotus has detected negative energy. They are unleashing their true power!". Afterwards, the falling debris will spawn much more frequently, making him almost impossible to be beaten. In this case, any death will force all party members to leave the room and will count as fail. Example Video of Enrage Mode triggered in Hard Lotus Phase 1 (check around 12:54) Black Heaven/Scrapyard Black Heaven Act 6 |HP=Varying |MP=Varying |EXP=Varying |charismaEXP= |senseEXP= |insightEXP= |willEXP= |craftEXP= |charmEXP= |wp= |speed=Stationary |chaseSpeed= |pad=Varying |pdd=Varying |pdr=Varying |mdd=Varying |mdr=Varying |fire=0 |ice=0 |poison=0 |lightning=0 |holy=0 |dark=0 |physical=0 |undead= |cat=8 |fixed= |summon= |revive= |equip= |use= |ins= |etc= |quest= |location=Core }} |HP=Varying |MP=Varying |EXP=Varying |charismaEXP= |senseEXP= |insightEXP= |willEXP= |craftEXP= |charmEXP= |wp= |speed= |chaseSpeed= |pad=Varying |pdd=Varying |pdr=Varying |mdd=Varying |mdr=Varying |fire=2 |ice=2 |poison=2 |lightning=2 |holy=2 |dark=2 |physical=2 |undead= |cat=8 |fixed= |summon= |revive= |equip= |use= |ins= |etc= |quest= |location=Core }} |HP=Varying |MP=Varying |EXP=Varying |charismaEXP= |senseEXP= |insightEXP= |willEXP= |craftEXP= |charmEXP= |wp= |speed= |chaseSpeed= |pad=5% |pdd=Varying |pdr=Varying |mdd=Varying |mdr=Varying |fire=2 |ice=2 |poison=2 |lightning=2 |holy=2 |dark=2 |physical=2 |undead= |cat=8 |fixed= |summon= |revive= |equip= |use= |ins= |etc= |quest= |location=Core }} Normal |revive= |equip= |use= |ins= |etc= |quest= |location=Core }} |ins= |etc= *Extraordinary Energy Core (Grade S) *Intense Power Crystal *Crusader Coins |quest= |location=Core }} Hard |revive= |equip= |use= |ins= |etc= |quest= |location=Core }} }} |use= |ins= |etc= *Extraordinary Energy Core (Grade S) *Damaged Black Heart *Intense Power Crystal *Crusader Coins |quest= |location=Core }} Mu Lung Dojo References Category:Major Bosses